


Do You Need To Ask?

by carpe_cullen



Series: Do You Need To Ask? Part One and Two [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The desk scene from Cullen's POV and a little fluff at the end :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Need To Ask?

“Rylen’s men will monitor the situation,” he ordered, his eyes darting from each soldier’s face quickly.

“Yes, ser, we’ll begin preparations at once,” one answered. Another handing him a report, his hand already out as though he was expecting it. He briefly scanned the parchment, jotting mental notes before his gaze returned to the room.

“In the meantime, we’ll send soldiers to…” his voice trailed off as one of his soldiers stepped to the side, revealing Emilie leaning up against the back wall with a smile across her face. “assist with the relief effort.” Her smile only grew once he finally noticed her and he couldn’t help the little curve his own lips made.

Both his hands fell to his desk with relief. “That will be all,” he called out. The soldiers began to shuffle out of his office in an orderly fashion and he right behind them to ensure that the door would be closed and locked. As soon as the last man left his office, Cullen shut the door, sliding the lock into its latch, and sighed as his hands fell flat against the wood.

“There’s always _something_ more, isn’t there?” he asked, the tension slowly leaving him. The corner of his lips curled as he heard her chuckle.

“Wishing we were somewhere else?” she asked. He cocked his head, musing the idea of what other places he would rather be with her and he laughed briefly.

“I barely found the time to get away before,” he answered before turning back to his desk. “This war won’t last forever. When it first started, I hadn’t considered much beyond our survival,” he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing. “But things are _different_ now.” When he looked over his shoulder, she began to walk towards him, her hips swaying and his eyes followed like one would watch a pendulum.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her brows furrowing with concern. For a moment, he felt his knees tremble, a lingering fear beneath the surface that she would still reject him, that perhaps she couldn’t get past the man she’s getting to know. But the feeling left as quickly as it surfaced, he was sure of his feelings now. He knew that he loved her, hopelessly, deeply, _madly_ and he wanted to tell her, _show_ her.

“I find myself wondering what will happen after, once this is over” he began, stepping closer and closer to her, “I - I won’t want to move on… _not from you_.” His gloved hand reached to caress her cheek and heat rose to his face as she leaned into his touch, her brows relaxing and her lips forming a smile. The jittery nervousness crept back as their eyes met and his jaw fell open, but words struggled to form. “But I don’t know what you -” he stuttered, turning away from her and planting his hands firmly on his desk as he mentally kicked himself. “That is, if you… _ugh_.” His shoulders slumped slightly as he just gave up on trying to make a smooth recovery. Though his fumbling has worked in the past, perhaps she found it… _endearing_? _Maker’s breath, I’m a fool_ , he thought.

“ _Cullen_ ,” she murmured, her hand coming to rest between his. He shifted slightly to meet her gaze and he grinned as she slipped between his body and his desk. “Do you need to ask?”

He exhaled, a breath he didn’t realize was being held, and weight fell off of his mind as he registered her words. There was a brief silence between them as he looked her over in wonder, a complete surprise that he actually had this woman choose to be with him without a doubt.

“ _I suppose not_ ,” he whispered, beginning to close the distance between them, his hands returning to the desk’s surface. He could feel her hot breath against his neck, fanning over his skin and sending shocks down his body. “I want t-”

Glass shattering and her gasp put a stop at his words. The both stared at the broken glass for a mere moment before returning to each other’s eyes. His heart raced as he realized just how close she was, how easy it would be to kiss her and to lean her back against his desk. He looked over the stacks of paperwork, quills, and open ink bottles scattered on the surface, but his mind could only think of one thing - and it definitely _wasn’t work._ In a split second, his arm swept across the surface, the finely stacked papers sent flying to the floor, the sound of more bottles crashing against the stone. But he hardly cared that there was a mess, for the most important thing in his life was in front of him - with darkened gold eyes staring at him, full of lust and wonder.

The tension that had grown between them, from their growing intimacy, finally snapped, causing their carnal sides to be revealed to each other for the first time. She propped herself onto his desk…a sight that he’d only dreamt of as of late, and his lips formed a crooked grin as he brought his body over hers, one leg between the two of hers, a gloved hand sliding along her curves until his fingertips grazed the side of her breasts. His eyes flicked to hers, a silent ask for permission, though he has touched her there before, this is the first time where there could be potentially more than touching. She nodded once, her teeth biting at her bottom lip as she waited for it. She moaned quietly as he came to cup her breast, his fingers kneading her softly through her shirt. He leaned closer to her, propping himself up on his elbow so his armor wouldn’t crush her, and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft at first, feather-light brushes and noses bumping, but her hands came to grip the back of his neck, nails digging into his skin and the slight prickle of pain sparked something inside of him. His tongue swept through her parted lips, dancing with hers and his mouth quirked as he tasted a hint of wine and raspberries.

Sweet caresses turned to desperate grasps as his hips rolled against her core, his hardening cock making her moan against him. He kept a controlled pace, quiet groans slipping from him as he felt her grow hotter and hotter at her center. His lips tore away from hers only to lead a trail of open-mouthed kissed down her jaw, then to her neck where he latched, tongue licking and teeth biting, as his hands moved the buttons of her top, expert fingers popping them within seconds. Once the last button was released, he pushed himself to his knees, smirking at the reddened spot at her neck and slowly peeling the shirt away to reveal her. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he admired her, appreciating that she chose to forego a band, each breast bigger than each of his hands and her pale pink nipples were tight with arousal.

Cullen couldn’t break his gaze, he was mesmerized by her naked flesh and he fumbled to remove his gloves, eager to touch, to taste her. The second he looked away to toss his gloves across the room, her felt her hand slide up his thigh. As it led further and further up, trails of fire was left in its wake and blood rushed south has his length throbbed with anticipation. When she finally reached her destination, her small palm cupping the bulge in his trousers, his head fell back as a loud groan released into the room. It’s been years since he’s been touched by a woman, he’s nearly forgotten what it’s felt like to have a hand that’s not his own on him. But here he was, with the most beautiful woman he’s known, about to give himself completely. He shifted to lean over her once again, but she shook her head, her lips curving.

“Take off your armor,” she murmured before her other hand came to untie his breeches. He smiled as he did as he was told, his armor clanking against the floor as each piece came off. As he unfastened the buckles to his breastplate, the final metal piece separating their bodies from fitting together perfectly, she slipped beneath the cloth of his trousers, her fingers circled around his length, pulling slightly until he was free from his confines. Another moan slipped past his lips as her cool skin brushed against his burning heat, his movements pausing as she pumped slowly.

“ _Distracted_?” she asked playfully. He chuckled and nodded, his eyes following the motions she made. After another stroke, he finally began to unbuckle his armor once more, his fingers moving faster as her pace quickened. He watched her every move, his hips thrusting into her palm as she let her spit fall down to the tip of his cock. His jaw fell open as she worked him in every right way, her wrist twisting a creating a new rhythm, her thumb brushing over the head, and her other hand lightly massaging his sac. He would’ve come undone right then had it not been for the sleepless nights where his thoughts only consisted of their naked bodies entwined.

When the final buckle came loose, it crashed to the floor and his body was over hers in an instant. His lips attached to her breast, tongue swirling around her peak while one hand toyed with the other, switching between pinches and caresses. Her hands roamed beneath his shirt, her fingers dipping with every hardened ridge of his abdomen, nails raking through the soft patches of curls that covered his stomach and pelvis. She moaned his name as his hand moved from her breast down to her center, rubbing hard circles through the cloth. Her hips bucked against his ministrations, hands pulling at his shirt, and legs coiling around his.

“ _Cullen_ , please, I need _more_ ,” she whimpered. He pushed back to his knees again, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it with his armor and as he turned back to her, she was already untying her laces. Her clothes were removed quickly, her body lying completely bare before him and he licked his lips as he saw her glistening sex. He wanted a taste desperately, but his cock ached painfully and all he could think of was being buried deep inside of her. Her hands slid over his hips, pulling his trousers over his rear, and falling to his thighs. His eyes traveled up her body and he felt the nervousness creep back in. It’s been so long since he’s last had sex…what if it didn’t last long? What if she didn’t enjoy it? What if she _hated it_?

“ _Cullen_ ,” she murmured, her voice bringing him out of his thoughts. His gaze met hers and his lips curled into a small smile.

“You’re…sure you _want this_? _With me_?” he asked. The larger part of him was still in disbelief that someone cared for him as she did, that she would choose look through his past and still see the light inside of him that he was trying to let out. She sat up, her hands moving to cup his face and she placed a gentle kiss just below his heart.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything else than I am of this,” she told him. His smile stretched at her words, his nerves calmed, and he laid her back down to his desk.

Candlelight flickered across their skin, painting them in golden hues and highlighting every curve, muscle, and scar on their bodies. Their lips joined softly as his hand moved to the base of his length, lining himself with her entrance. They each moaned as he slid the head along her slit, her wetness coating him generously. Moans grew louder as he entered her slowly. She was tight around him, her hot heat enveloping him inch by inch and he could already feel himself drawing close to the edge. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he moved deeper. Once he was completely sheathed inside, they paused, their lips parting away from each other briefly, before he started a slow pace of thrusts.

His lips returned to her neck, his tongue smoothing over the bruise he had left earlier before moving barely below it to suck and nibble at the tender flesh. He rolled his hips smoothly, varying between shallow and deep thrusts that caused her to continually moan his name. But his control was wavering as she squeezed around him, electricity shooting up his legs and spurring him to go faster. As he thrust into her harder, her moans turned into cries and his groans became grunts. His head tucked into the crook of his neck as his breathing became harsh, one hand gripping the top of the desk and the other holding her hip firmly. He moved faster, harder, skin slapped against skin, their sweat mingled, and the desk creaked with every movement.

Heat boiled deep inside him, his release coming closer and closer. But he couldn’t finish yet. He pushed himself to his knees, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder and curling the other around his waist. His next thrust had her screaming, the new angle hitting a spot he’d been missing until now. Her back arched, nails scratched at the wooden surface, and her breasts bouncing heavily with each snap of his hips. He tightened his grip on her legs, his nails creating crescent shapes in her skin. His cock drove into her over and over  and their screams echoed throughout his office and could surely be heard by the patrols.

She clenched around him, her moans becoming high-pitched as she neared ecstasy. His hand moved to her core, his thumb seeking out her clit. He rubbed tight, fast circles around her nub and her body squirmed beneath him as her release was on the verge of breaking through. Her knuckles became a pearly white as she clutched the desk and her walls constricted him so hard that it was almost painful.

“Come for me, Em,” he panted, brows furrowing as his thumb moved faster, “ _Come for me_.”

“ _Cullen_!” she cried, her leg locking around his waist as her orgasm charged forward. He fell to his hands as she rode out her release, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to hold back for just a little while longer. Her hands moved from the desk to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his curls as her hips twitched against him. Within a few moments, though, her grip on his body slacked and she breathed heavily, her chest straining against his with every inhale. When his eyes opened again, he saw she had hers barely open and a wide smile spread across her face. She tilted her head enough so that their lips were nearly touching and she hummed.

“ _Come for me, love_ ,” she purred. He growled as the words fell from her lips, his hand pulling her other leg over his shoulder before he picked up his pace. His hips were jerky and out of pattern as his cock slid deeper than before, eyes rolling to the back of his head as pleasure numbed him. His forehead fell to hers as he pulled out one last time, the tip nearly slipping from her heat, and he called out her name as he slammed back in. Ecstasy ran through him, his body becoming lighter and lighter as he spilled his seed into her. His vision blurred and his voice grew hoarse as his moans became quieter.

He moved her legs from his shoulders, nearly collapsing on her as his release came to an end, all tension flooding from his body. Her hands stroked his hair gently as their breathing leveled and he hummed lightly as he pulled back from her forehead, his eyes opening to peer down at her. But then he began to feel the ache in his knees and shins and realized just how uncomfortable his desk was. He winced as he shifted, pulling himself out slowly, and he took in their surroundings. _His office._

“I’m sorry…my office isn’t exactly the most _romantic_ place. It wasn’t my int-” his words were cut off as she placed the tips of her fingers to his lips.

“I don’t expect flower petals and wine, I’m not a blushing virgin,” she mused, an eyebrow quirking, “and judging by that performance, neither are you.” They both shared a laugh as her hand moved to cup his cheek. “It’s the heat of the moment that makes it romantic and I couldn’t have asked for anything more perfect.”

“Neither could I,” he told her, a crooked smile spreading. “But don’t think I’m finished with you yet. I do have a rather comfortable bed upstairs and I fully intend on using that for more than just sleeping tonight.”

Both brows rose in surprise as her grin widened. “So you don’t sleep at your desk every night? That’s comforting news, really,” she laughed. He rolled his eyes at her joke as he climbed down from the surface, papers and shattered glass cracking beneath his feet and pulling his pants up to his waist. As she moved to get down from his desk, he swept her up into his arms to carry her to where there weren’t shards of glass.

“Surprisingly, work isn’t the only thing I do,” he said, placing her onto her feet.

“And what else do you do?” she teased. She knew all of his hobbies: chess, reading, walking along the battlements. But there was one thing that she didn’t know and it was something that took up a grand amount of his time.

“ _Think of you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
